The Messers are Back
by mynameiszephyr
Summary: Fred is back!


"Hey, George."

"…Fred?"

"Ya it's me." There was a moment's silence, then a wand was lit and Fred could see his brother's pale, tired face illuminated in the dark. He smiled.

"So it worked?"

"Heh. Must have, or I wouldn't be here. It's lucky you paid attention in potions class. That bezoar really did the trick! But, did you really have to punch me that hard?" They chuckled, then George said, "Sorry, but potions wasn't really your strong point."

"Nah, I was better at charms and transfiguration. So how's Angelina? Does she miss me?"

There was silence.

"What? George?"

"Um, yeah… We're together…"

"WHAT! You bloody wanker! What, did you wait until I was dead to take my girlfriend?"

"It's not like that! It's not like you were dating at the time!"

"She was my girlfriend!"

"You died!"

"That's no excuse!"

"At least she wasn't cheating on you with me when you were alive!"

There was silence for a moment, and George knew he said something he shouldn't have.

"Wait… what?"

"Nothing! So the Chuddely Cann-"

"-NO George, what did you say?" George sighed and said, "She kind of got around…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team." Fred was quiet for a minute then said, "The whole team?"

"Except for me and Ron, yes."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Harry's a man-whore"

Fred stared at George for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What?"

Fred tried to stop laughing, then choked out, "Harry? A man-whore? Really?"

George nodded and said, "Yeah, he was with everyone, Ginny, that Asian chick, Angelina, Ron…"

"Ron?"

Fred had stopped laughing, "Really?" George nodded again and Fred said, "I knew he swung that way."

"Me too... You still mad?"

"Not too much anymore. Besides, I had my share of girls too. I mean, I am the sexier twin."

"Excuse me?" George said, "We're identical!"

"Yeah well," Fred replied turning to George with a twinkle in his eye, "the girls seemed to like me better!"

"Well, I'm sensitive. The girls can't resist a sensitive guy!"

"I had the better pranks!"

"No, your pranks always exploded in our faces. People don't want to buy cupcakes spiked with that much erumpent horn powder."

"What are you talking about? The explosions made them funny!"

"Not for the person being exploded… Which was usually me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that George. I did hurt you a lot, didn't I?" George stared at his brother. "You broke both my arms, one of my legs, all my toes, cracked my skull, and burned all the hair off my head."

Fred stared at his brother, "Did I really do that much to you?" when George nodded Fred asked, "When did I break your skull?"

"Remember that Quidditch game when we were killing the Ravenclaws? They were down by a few hundred points and we got a little bored, so you told me to jump on your back with your clubs. We were balancing like that for a while then you sneezed and I fell off your back and next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital Wing with a bandage around my head." Fred blinked.

"Oh… I remember that now… great game!" George whacked him upside the head and they both started to laugh.

"What do you think was our best prank? Besides our exit 7th year, I mean." Fred thought for a moment then replied,

"Has to be that time 2nd year when we flooded the entire 3rd floor." They both laughed reminiscing.

"What were we trying to do? I know we weren't trying to flood the floor." Fred thought again then said, "I think we were trying to back up all the toilets in the school. That didn't work though."

George laughed then said, "And Filch had to figure out how to get all the water out of the school!"

"Then mum sent us that howler!" the twins roared with laughter.

"How many of those did she send us?" Fred asked his brother.

George counted on his fingers for a moment, then gave up and shrugged. "Too many!"

Suddenly they heard some pounding on the stairs. The twins looked quickly at each other and said in a whisper, "Mum!" George hurriedly pushed Fred off the bed and Fred crawled under as far as he could, which wasn't far. George had just tossed his blanket over his legs when Mrs. Weasly stormed into the room.

"GEORGE WEASLY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU…what's that?" George looked down and saw his brother's foot sticking out from under his bed. His stomach dropped. "We are so screwed" both twins thought as Mrs. Weasly grabbed the blanket and tossed it across the room. All that could be seen of Fred was his legs, so she grabbed one a dragged him out. The room was silent for a moment then Fred faked a laugh and said, " heh, just kidding about being dead!"

George could see his mothers face getting redder and redder and knew they were in for the beating of the century.


End file.
